With the increasing cost of prescription drugs, patients have become a very price-sensitive group. Indeed, a patient's out-of-pocket cost for a drug may influence the extent to which a patient fills or refills a prescription or otherwise chooses another lower-cost drug. However, alternate pricing information for comparable drugs is typically not readily known to patients, pharmacists, and/or physicians. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for capturing and providing alternate pricing for drugs.